Water Under The Bridge
by Jaidelynn
Summary: Glancing at Lizzie, Olivia saw the terror in her eyes and prayed to God that she wouldn't have to watch one of Elliot's children die before her eyes. This will be EO eventually and there is lots to come.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I'm not new to this site. I actually have another account on here but I wanted to start fresh. This story has been running through my head for a while now so I hope you enjoy. This will eventually be EO. And this is fanfiction so I'm sure some of the events in here probably wouldn't happen the way I made them happen so just go with it and enjoy :)_  
**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the idea.  
_**

**Water Under The Bridge**

**Chapter 1**

"Why do I get the broken seatbelt? And it's so hot in here," The 10 year-old complained climbing in the back seat with her brother.

"It's not broken Lizzie. It works completely fine," Elliot commented getting into the passenger seat.

"But it gets jammed sometimes, that's considered broken," she stated clicking in the buckle and getting herself situated in the seat.

"Lizzie you can always just sit in the middle where the seatbelt works perfectly fine," Olivia suggested sitting in the driving spot.

Lizzie thought about it for a second before she shook her head. "No thanks, I like staring out the window and it's harder to see in the middle."

Olivia only offered a smile in reply before she started the engine and rolled down the front windows. "Is there a reason why you wanted to drive?" Elliot questioned starring quizzically at his partner. In the 8 years that he has known her he has no memory of her actually wanting to drive.

"Yes."

Elliot waited for her to continue and elaborate but it seemed that was all she was going to say. "And that reason would be," he trailed off giving her time to fill in the blanks.

She simply shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. "Just felt like it." She stole a quick glance at Elliot to see he had that 'I don't believe you' look on his face. "Okay maybe there is an ulterior motive, but you'll just have to wait and see."

Sighing, Elliot drummed his fingers on the hood of the car. "Liv you know I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one," Olivia smiled.

"You'll love it daddy," Lizzie blurted out from the backseat.

"Oh so you know what it is?" Turning slightly in his seat Elliot looked to his daughter.

"Uh..um," she stuttered glancing back and forth between her father and Olivia, "yes?"

"What about you kiddo?" Elliot asked Dickie.

"I…I…uh," Dickie stumbled over his words not exactly knowing what to say.

Olivia laughed drawing Elliot's attention away from his daughter and son. "El, leave your kids alone and stop asking questions."

"Can't help it; I'm a detective and I don't like not knowing things."

"Don't I know it," Olivia mumbled thinking of all the times Elliot butted into her business.

"I heard that," Elliot smiled.

"It wasn't exactly a secret," Olivia smiled in return.

Elliot mumbled the first words that came to his head, "Smart ass."

"I heard that."

"It wasn't exactly a secret," he grinned copying her words from just a few seconds ago.

Olivia rolled her eyes though a smile was still plastered on her lips. "I have to make a stop real quick and then well be on our way." She said pulling into a parking spot.

Elliot glanced at that sign and quirked a brow in confusion. "A bakery Liv? Really?"

"Yes really. Be right back," she replied getting out of the car and rushing into the shop.

Turning to his children, Elliot stared at them for a few seconds. "What do the two of you know that I don't know?"

"Nothing." They replied in unison staring back at their father. For a few seconds the three of them just had a staring match before both Dickie and Lizzie broke into giggles.

Olivia opened the door placing a box into Elliot's lap." Don't open that," she warned him seeing him already inching his hand to open it.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"No."

"Then I shall open it."

"Stabler if you even attempt to open that box again I'll handcuff your hands to the door handle," Olivia threatened.

"You wouldn't?" Elliot challenged.

"Try me." Olivia replied having a staring a match herself with Elliot this time. After a minute or so Elliot looked away.

"Fine," he replied not too happy, but not having much of a choice.

"Good." Olivia smiled in victory restarting the car and pulling away. "We'll be there in 20 minutes anyway so then you can look into the box."

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Dickie?"

"Can we get a puppy?"

"Ooo please daddy! I want a puppy too. We can name her Holly," Lizzie begged.

"That's a girl's name. We're getting a boy puppy," Dickie replied.

"Guys," Elliot butted in breaking up their argument, "No one is getting a puppy. At least not any time soon."

"But dad.."

"No buts. I'm sorry guys but I'm rarely home and there would be no one home to take care of a puppy."

"I can take care of it," Lizzie chirped up happily.

"Lizzie, sweetie your mom has custody of you, I'm sorry honey but it's just not possible," Elliot replied giving her a sad smile.

"Okay," Lizzie said sadly staring out the window at the buildings and water.

"El, hand me that bottle of water by your leg please," Olivia asked. "Thanks," she replied once the water was in her hands. Twisting off the top she took a big gulp. She tried to put the bottle in the cup holder but she was slightly off and the bottle ended up spilling and its contents landed on her lap. "Crap," she moaned looking for napkins while keeping her eyes on the road at the same time.

"Here," Elliot offered handing her some napkins he found. "Clumsy," he teased.

"Oh hush you." Glancing down she started dabbing at her clothes trying to get herself somewhat dry. "I don't know why this-

"Liv!" Elliot shouted reaching for the wheel.

Olivia quickly glanced up to see there was a car headed straight towards them. She rushed to grab the wheel no longer worried about the water stain on her thigh. Elliot's hands were right there on the wheel with hers, sharply turning the car right to avoid the car that was coming at them.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. She could see the car swerve off the road and head straight towards the water. She heard the screams of Lizzie and Dickie from the backseat. She could hear her own heart beat as it rapidly pounded. She could see the frightened look on Elliot's face. She could feel Elliot's hand in hers as he squeezed hers tightly. Her eyes locked with his and she braced herself for the inevitable.

She heard the sound of the car hit the water before they went under. The car quickly started to fill up with water. "El we need to get out of here quick," Olivia stated already taking off her seatbelt and trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"You grab Lizzie, I'll grab Dickie. You guys need to quickly undo your seatbelt and make your way towards the front of the car," Elliot replied speaking quickly before the car was completely filled with water.

Olivia nodded her head watching as Elliot helped Dickie from the back and helped him out the window as they made their way to the surface.

"Olivia?" Lizzie asked.

"Sweetie, we don't have time to talk. We have to go." Olivia rushed seeing that the water was already up to Lizzie's chest.

"My seatbelt is stuck," Lizzie replied repeatedly pushing the button.

Olivia swiftly reached for Lizzie's seatbelt and tried to detach it from its holder, but it didn't budge at all. Glancing at Lizzie, Olivia saw the terror in her eyes and prayed to God that she wouldn't have to watch one of Elliot's children die before her eyes as the water continued to fill.

_**A/N: Continue? Like I said I'm not sure how the actual events would happen, meaning I'm not sure how fast a car would fill with water so just go with it and please leave me a comment and let me know what you think. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. You guys are awesome :)  
**

**Water Under The Bridge**

**Chapter 2**

Helplessness. That is what Olivia felt staring at the young Stabler in front of her eyes. In a situation like this she had no indication of what to do next. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to leave Lizzie by herself. She would stay as long as it took even if it killed her, literally.

"Liv?" Olivia glanced up to see tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes. The water was already up to her neck and still increasing. "I don't want to die."

Not knowing what to say, Olivia continued working on the seatbelt. She didn't want to tell her a lie because the odds didn't look good. Her vision began to blur as she realized what the outcome was going to be. The seatbelt wasn't budging and the water was almost up to Lizzie's mouth.

One look at Olivia's puffy eyed face and Lizzie knew what was happening. "I love you Liv."

A sob escaped Olivia's mouth. In this moment, she has never been more terrified in her life. "I love you to Lizzie."

The next few moments seemed to happen fast. One minute Lizzie's eyes were open and unfocused and the next her eyes were closed, the car was completely filled with water and Olivia was quickly losing oxygen. She felt herself slipping and she did the one thing she never thought she would do before she blacked out, she prayed.

* * *

White walls. Bright Lights. She squinted as she opened her eyes and tried to adjust the light. She felt sick and slightly dizzy. She could hear the beeping from the monitor next to her. Her throats drifted to Lizzie and she hoped she was alive and well.

"Ah, Detective Benson. It's good to see you awake," the doctor said walking into the room.

"What happened?" Olivia asked. Her voice came out groggily and her throat was killing her.

"You almost drowned is what happened. You blacked out from lack of oxygen. You were under for a couple of minutes. You're lucky to be alive."

"And the little girl?" She asked with hope in her voice but the sad smile from the doctor's face spoke volumes.

"I'm so sorry; we've tried everything that we could, but it just wasn't enough."

"And the father and son?"

"They are alive and well."

"Do they know?" Olivia questioned quietly.

The doctor nodded his head solemnly. "They do," he confirmed. "And you have some visitors if you're up for it."

Olivia nodded her head in confirmation and watched as the doctor left and returned with a few familiar faces.

"Only for a few minutes and then Detective Benson will need her rest," the doctor warned those in the room before leaving and attending to other patients.

"Hey baby-girl, how are you feeling?" Fin questioned standing next to the bed.

"A little sore, but I'm alive, so I guess that's all that matters," she mumbled. She was alive and Lizzie wasn't. Life was so cruel sometimes and she couldn't comprehend why she was here and Elliot's daughter wasn't. It wasn't fair. Lizzie had a full life ahead of her and she was so young and innocent. She didn't deserve this. No one did.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize she was crying until Cragen handed her a tissue and smiled sadly at her. "I'm guessing you heard about Lizzie," he stated. He knew Olivia and she wasn't one to show her emotions, so for her to allow others to see her cry was big.

Nodding, she blew her nose in the tissue and then sniffled. "When can I get out of her?" She asked changing the subject. She didn't want to think about how she failed Lizzie. Or Elliot.

"By tomorrow afternoon. You have a week off a work, with pay of course," Cragen announced.

She shook her head. "I don't want it," she replied knowing that she already couldn't stand to be in an empty apartment alone and with nothing to do. She needed to work.

"It wasn't an option Olivia. It was an order." He stared at her determined face and he knew she wouldn't take it. "Please take it."

Olivia slowly nodded her head. She knew she wouldn't take it, but if it pleased her captain to hear her say that, then she would. "Have you seen Elliot or Dickie?" Cragen nodded his head. "How are they?" She asked. She knew the doctor said that they were alive and well but she needed to hear it from people that she knew and trust.

"They're both looking fine." Cragen answered.

"And with the news of Lizzie?" Olivia pressed on.

"As well as can be expected." Olivia gave Fin a stern look. Asking for more and not the general answer of what most people is given. "What do you want me to say Liv? He's heartbroken. He lost his little girl and he doesn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry, but Detective Benson needs her rest now." A nurse interrupted walking into the room. "You can stop by tomorrow morning if you want."

"I'm glad you're okay Liv," Munch finally spoke at the end of the bed. "Call me if you need anything." He offered a small smile before he departed from the room.

"Same here," Fin replied giving a gentle squeeze to Olivia's shoulder before heading out as well.

"Get some rest Olivia, and remember, I don't expect to see you for a whole week."

"Thanks for stopping by Don."

"Anything for one of my best detectives," he grinned bidding her farewell.

Olivia got herself comfortable and prepared herself for a sleepless night.

* * *

Walking into the bullpen a little after 2, Olivia knew she was due for a stern talking to when Cragen saw that she didn't listen. She had got out of the hospital about noon but after being dropped off at home and being there for no more than an hour she was already going crazy.

"Didn't I just drop you off an hour ago?" Fin inquired looking up from his desk.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I got bored."

"You know captain is going to get on." Fin sighed.

"I am aware o-"

"Olivia, my office now."

Speak of the devil," Olivia mumbled under her breath.

"Olivia what are you doing here? I thought I was clear when I ordered you to stay home for at least a week."

"Cap, I really need to be here. I can't be at home. Please let me stay. I'll just work on paperwork, but don't send me home." Olivia begged, wanting to be anywhere but there.

Cragen sighed, running a hand down his tired face. "Ok, but just paperwork, nothing more. I mean it Liv."

"Thanks Cap," Olivia replied already making her way out of his office.

"And Liv?" Cragen stopped her before heading out, but she didn't run around. "I'm here if you ever want to talk," he replied softly.

She nodded her head in understanding and walked out. "Trouble." Fin announced whispering to her as he walked by her and nodded his head in the direction of the precinct door where Kathy stood.

Slowly walking towards the woman, Olivia tried to contemplate why she was here. "Kathy what are-"

She felt the blunt of the sting on her cheek and she heard the squeaking of the chairs as they were pushed back. She put her hand up to signal Munch and Fin not to intervene. In her peripheral she saw Cragen now at his doorway, probably wondering what the commotion was all about.

"You killed my daughter!" Kathy raged into her face; she had tears streaming down her pale face, and her eyes were red and puffy. "She was only 10. She had a full life ahead of her and you took it away from her." She let out a sob and sniffled. "Stay away from my family. And you're not invited to the funeral."

Olivia's eyes widened at this, forgetting about the sting of her cheek where Kathy most likely left a goon hand print on. "Kathy please don't do this," she pleaded. More than anything she wanted to be there for Elliot and his kids and to say a final goodbye to Lizzie. She felt she owed Lizzie that much.

"If you come I'll call the cops and have you arrested," she threatened. "I wish it was you. I wish you were the one in casket being lowered in the ground and not my daughter." With a final glare, Kathy turned and walked off.

"I do too," Olivia whispered.

_**A/N: I know all of you probably hate me right now but it was my plan all along so I'm sorry, but I hope you guys are still interested in reading. So review please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/C: Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 3 for you guys :) Also this chapter is dedicated to svulover96 for giving me the motivation to continue. Thanks so much :D_  
**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
_**

**Water Under The Bridge**

**Chapter 3**

The day of the funeral had arrived. Elliot and his family sat in the first pew of the church. The 13 year old Kathleen was curled up her mother while a 15 year old Maureen was curled up to him. Both of his girls were crying and he couldn't help but shed tears of his own for his youngest daughter. The person who worried him most was his only son, Dickie. He sat in the middle of the pew, just staring at the coffin that lay in front of the church. Very little emotion was shown on his face. Every now and then he would wipe a tear away but hasn't really talked since the terrible accident that happened a few days ago.

Behind Elliot sat his closest friends and colleagues. He couldn't bear to do this alone and he was never more grateful for their support than he was now. Yet his best friend wasn't there. He hadn't seen or talked to Olivia since the day of the accident. He was sure she would show, but the fact that she wasn't there worried him beyond belief. He had tried calling her the other day, but she didn't answer and Elliot knew why. She felt guilty and she wasn't ready to face him yet. If she would have just answered her phone or called him back he would have reassured her that is wasn't her fault and he didn't blame her.

Before Elliot knew it the ending remarks had came and finished and now people were offering their condolences. He stood their accepting each handshake, pat on the shoulder, and hug, just offering a nod and a quiet 'thank you' in return. He wanted this day to be over with already. He wanted to go home and forgot about the world. He wanted to cry until he couldn't cry any more. He didn't want to be the strong one today because he knew any second he was doomed to crack and break into sobs.

He wanted Olivia.

He knew that in all of this happening he should want his wife, but they hadn't been on good terms for the longest and she could barely look at him. Every time they talked she seemed to either break down in tears or lash out on him. And he understood that she was hurting but he was hurting also, maybe more. God help him, but he needed Olivia more than anything right now.

The burial ground was no better than the church. Actually it was worst. This was the moment where Elliot finally realized that his daughter was truly gone and was never coming back. He would never hear her voice again or see her smile and laugh. He would never be able to help her with one of her many homework assignments or take her to the zoo. He would never be able to see when she first starts dating and insist that none of the guys were good enough for her. He wouldn't be able to watch her go to prom and graduate high school, send her off to college to become a teacher or doctor or whatever she wanted to be. He wouldn't be able to walk her down the aisle when she finally got married or spoil his grandkids. He wouldn't be able to watch her grow up. And that hurt more than anything.

Elliot didn't realize how faint he felt until his legs almost gave out and Cragen and Fin was there holding him up. He was grateful for their support because he knew any minute he was due to collapse. He needed out of there though. He couldn't breathe and it felt like his heart was breaking into two. The lowering of the coffin was the final straw from him.

"I need out of here," Elliot mumbled breaking free Fin and Cragen. He stumbled on his feet and would have fallen if it wasn't for cragen.

Cragen helped him to a nearby bench and watched as Elliot put his head in his hands, breathing deeply.

"Just breathe son," Cragen comforted him patting him on the back gently.

"She was only 10, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know."

They sat there for a couple of minutes, Elliot trying to calm his emotions and Cragen not knowing exactly what to say.

"Cap, why isn't Olivia here?" Elliot questioned; that thought had been on his mind this whole day, and he was hurt that she didn't show up.

Cragen furrowed his brow in confusion, "Didn't your wife tell you?"

"Tell me what? What did she do?" Elliot could already feel the anger surging though him. He knew there had to be a good reason why Olivia didn't show up.

Sighing Cragen said, "She said Olivia wasn't invited to the funeral and if she came she would have her arrested."

"And that's why Liv isn't here."

Cragen nodded.

"I need her here Cap. I can't do this without her."

"You can and you will. Right now you need to be strong for your kids. They need their father."

Elliot nodded his head in confirmative. "Right." He needed to be strong for his family, but once all of this was over, he knew where he was headed.

"Elliot there is something else you should know that concerns me…"

* * *

_I wish it was you. _Olivia stood in front of the tombstone, just staring, those words playing in her head since the day Kathy had said them. The people had long gone by now and she was alone. She wasn't quite sure what to say so she just stared. When her mom had died years ago it seemed easier. But this was different. This was the daughter of the man that she loved more than life itself and she knew no matter what she said Elizabeth Stabler was never coming back. So she continued to stare. The rain that pelted her seemed to not affect her any, and though it only started raining a few minutes ago she was beyond soaked by now.

The first three words that came to her head didn't seem to be enough but she said them anyway. "I'm sorry Lizzie." The flowers in her hands were soaked by now and some of them were already starting to slowly die. "This is all my fault. I wish I was never driving that car." _I wish it was you._ "I wish it was me too."

"I don't." The voice behind her startled her and she tensed up once she recognized who it was.

"How did you find me?"

"Well when you weren't at you apartment I figured you would be here since you didn't show at the funeral."

"Oh El, I'm sor-" she started to apologize but she was cut off.

"It's ok. Cragen told me what happened between you and Kathy." He reassured her stepping closer to her so that they were now face to face. "I'm glad it's not you Liv." He whispered softly. "I already lost my daughter; I don't want to lose you too."

"It's not fair Elliot. She was so young and she had a family and friends who loved her and will miss her."

"You don't think you're loved or you'll be missed too?" Elliot stared at her intently, hoping his eyes could voice things that his mouth couldn't.

"It's not the same," she responded breaking eye contact. She could feel the tears leaking out of her eyes and though it was raining she knew Elliot would be able to see right through her. He always has.

"Yes it is. How could you possibly think that I wouldn't care if you weren't here anymore? You're my best friend."

She stared at him, not exactly knowing what to say to him. She couldn't bear to see or talk to him with all the guilt and hurt she felt inside so instead she dropped the flowers on the tombstone and walked away.

"Olivia, where are you going?" Elliot questioned trying to keep up with her.

"Go home to your wife and kids Elliot." She continued to walk.

"Will you stop walking away from me?"

"Your family needs you."

"God dammit Liv!" He shouted in anger and stopped walking. "I need you," he pleaded and was grateful that she stopped walking, though she didn't turn around. "I need you," he repeated walking the rest of the way to her. "Please don't shut me out." Now standing in front of her he gently cupped her tear-streaked face. "I know you're hurting, I am too."

"El," she whispered.

"It's not your fault honey." He voiced her dilemma and was slightly surprised when she started sobbing in his chest, but relieved at the same time. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and continued to whisper comforting words to her. He cried with her, knowing that she was hurting as much as him.

It took a couple of minutes for her to compose herself but when she did she finally pulled away from the embrace. "Sorry," she mumbled. "You're the one being strong for me, yet I know you need me to be strong for you."

"It's ok."

"No it's not. What do you need from me El?"

"I don't know. I just need…to be near you. You almost died as well and if you had I…" Elliot closed his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to think what he would have done if that had happened as well.

"Shhh, I'm okay El. What do you say we head to my apartment? Were due to be getting sick any minute and I don't know about you but I could use a drink."

Elliot nodded his head and led her towards his car.

_**A/N: I didn't reread, I never do so if there are any mistakes let me know and Ill be sure to fix them, other than that, comments and constrictive criticism are always welcomed.**_


End file.
